Corazones Heridos
by Kaeri chan
Summary: Volví... El final de la trilogía XDDDD, de las novelas de DIANA PALMER. Es un TezMiyu, este es otro amor odio, ambos se niegan a volver al pasado, pero el amor siempre lo puede todo.


¡Hi! Aquí yo de nuevo, después de muchas lunas XDDD, esta es una adaptación de Diana Palmer el titulo es el mismo, los protagonistas son Miyuki Chitose y Kunimitsu Tezuka, aunque en esta se llama Tezuka Ryusaki para que tenga parentesco con Sakuno, ya que como Viri chan modificó lo puso así y así queda, espero que les guste…

Haciendo un poco de memoria, ¿recuerdan que en el Señor del Desierto, en la boda de Sakuno y Ryoma ocurre un atentado contra ellos y el hermano de Sakuno recuerda con pesar a alguien? Bueno, pues ahora van a ver lo que pasó realmente y porque estaba con ese malestar… Espero que les guste, hice algunos cambios sin importancia, que lo disfruten y díganme si quieren continuación… ¿listas?

**_DISCLAIMER_: PRINCE OF TENNIS_ no es mío ni lo será, es historia original de _Konomi Takeshi sensei_ © y esta novela menos lo es, sino de _DIANA PALMER ©, _el nombre de algunos personajes serán de la novela misma y otros de los personajes de POT._**

Ahora sí aclarado todo, pasemos a la historia… Nos vemos abajito ;)

- - - - - - -

**Capitulo 01**

Las paredes de la comisaría de Seigaku, en Kantou, estaban llenas de fotografías enmarcadas en blanco y negro. Como espectros sepia de tiempos pasados, dominaban el moderno complejo de teléfonos, telefaxes y ordenadores. Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar. Los empleados atendían al público en las me­sas. El zumbido de la maquinaria saturaba la comisaría, extrañamente tranquilizador, semejante a una nana eléctrica.

El sargento Tezuka Ryusaki estaba arrellanado en su silla giratoria. Su cabello castaño y semi rizado, con vetas rubias, brillaba bajo las luces del te­cho mientras el agente reflexionaba sobre el rimero de archivos colocados sobre la mesa. Sus ojos, castaños y angostos, permanecían casi cerra­dos mientras meditaba sobre un contratiempo reciente. Eiji Kikumaru, un buen amigo y compañero, ha­bía estado a punto de ser atropellado por un coche hacía unas semanas, mientras realizaba una misión en la comisaría de Kantou. Se ha­bía rumoreado que el suceso tenía relación con la investigación que el FBI estaba llevando a cabo sobre Renji Yanagi, un mafioso de la locali­dad. Kikumaru había colaborado con el FBI en el caso, pero, poco después, había solicitado un traslado a la comisaría de Shizuoka, alegando motivos personales. Ryusaki había heredado la investigación sobre Yanagi. También el FBI estaba involucrado... o, más concretamente, un agente natural de Georgia - USA, llamado Curtis Russell, al que Ryusaki consideraba un incordio. Era curioso que Russell trabajara en un caso del FBI. Había pertenecido al Servicio Secreto. Naturalmente, se decía Tezuka, la gente cambiaba de trabajo continuamente. Él mismo era un buen ejemplo. Al parecer, Russell se había metido a fondo en la investigación del caso Yanagi. Harukaze Saeki, el fiscal de la ciudad de Tokio, había hablado por teléfono con Ryusaki hacía dos días escasos, quejándose de la tenacidad de Russell. El ex agente del Servicio Secreto se hallaba ahora en Shibuya, poniendo histéricos a los agentes locales mientras hurgaba en sus archivos informáticos para investigar dos asesinatos que, según él, es­taban relacionados con Yanagi.

Yanagi extendía sus tentáculos en toda suerte de negocios sucios, incluidos el chantaje, la prostitución y las apuestas ilegales, principal­mente en Kantou, donde vivía. No obstan­te, saber que realizaba operaciones ilegales y demostrarlo eran dos cosas distintas. Yanagi era perro viejo en lo que se refería a eludir las in­vestigaciones y los registros. Lástima que ya no se pudiera disparar a los criminales, se dijo Ryusaki caprichosamente.

La mano de Ryusaki fue hasta la culata de madera del Colt 45 que llevaba en la pistolera, ya que ese tipo de armas le gustaban mucho y tenía un permiso especial para llevarla, siempre le había gustado las historias del oeste y de cómo hasta en la actualidad se mantienen los ranger que son como vaqueros pero en tiempos actuales. Dado que los Rangers no vestían un uniforme específico, tenían libertad para elegir tanto su vestuario como las armas que empleaban. No obstante, la mayoría de los agentes de la comisaría llevaban camisa blanca y corbata, con la placa prendida en la pechera, pero Ryusaki tenía una peculiaridad de llevar un sombre­ro Stetson y botas. Un Ranger era pulcro, edu­cado, conservador y profesional en su trabajo. Ryusaki procuraba amoldarse a esa imagen. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a ser más cauto que en épocas pasadas. Había cometido el error de su vida dos años antes, al juzgar mal a una mujer a la que había llegado a... apreciar mu­cho. Su hermana le había dicho que aquella mu­jer no le culpaba por haber sumido su vida en el desastre. Pero Ryusaki tenía tal sentimiento de culpabilidad, que dejó su gusto por los Rangers y se fue de Kantou durante un par de años para trabajar con el FBI. Había descubierto, sin embargo, que uno no resolvía los problemas huyendo de ellos. Aún podía verla mentalmente, morena, atrevida y llena de irónico ingenio. Pese a las desgracias que habían presidido su vida, era la persona más brillante y encantadora que Ryusaki había co­nocido nunca. La echaba de menos. Pero ella, desde luego, no debía de aflorarlo a él. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ryusaki le había causado un daño terrible. Había arruinado su vida.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer, Ryusaki? —le dijo una compañera, arrastrando la voz, mientras pasaba por su lado.

Las mujeres solían considerarlo una perita en dulce, con sus caderas estrechas, su pecho am­plio y su mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía una boca sensual debajo de una nariz un poco respingona, y un porte arrogante que resul­taba más excitante que intimidatorio, cosa contraria para los delincuentes que se cruzaban por su camino. Pero no era ningún donjuán. De hecho, cuando salía con alguna mujer, lo hacía con toda discreción para no dar pie a chismorreos en la comisaría.

—Estoy haciendo algo —respondió Ryusaki con un brillo en los ojos—. Estoy enviando on­das telepáticas a los criminales fugados. Si ten­go éxito, correrán todos a las comisarías de todo el país para entregarse.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —contestó ella con una risita.

Ryusaki sonrió y exhaló un suspiro.

—Acabo de volver de testificar en un juicio. Tengo media docena de casos pendientes y he de decidir el orden de prioridades —confesó. Luego señaló con el dedo el montón de expedientes—. Había pensado en lanzar una mone­da...

—No hará falta. El capitán tiene un encargo urgente para ti.

—¡Salvado por las nuevas órdenes! —bro­meó, sin ningún cambio en sus duras facciones. A continuación, se levantó y se estiró exageradamente, haciendo que la tela de la camisa se tensara sobre sus recios pectorales—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Un homicidio en un callejón de la calle de Moon Light —explicó ella colocando una hoja de papel sobre la mesa—. Un tipo blanco, de unos veintitantos años. Dos detectives del Departamento de Investigación Criminal ya han acudi­do al escenario del crimen, además de un foren­se y una pareja de agentes. El capitán dice que debes ir ahora mismo, antes de que llamen a una ambulancia para retirar el cadáver.

Ryusaki hizo una mueca.

—Eh, eso queda dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Es decir, en nuestra jurisdicción... —empezó a decir.

—Lo sé. Pero este caso es peliagudo. Encon­traron a ese joven blanco con una única herida de bala en la nuca, como si lo hubieran ejecuta­do. ¿Recuerdas qué hay en Moon Light?

—No.

—El club nocturno de Renji Yanagi. Y halla­ron el cadáver dos puertas más allá.

Ryusaki sonrió.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Qué bonita sorpresa, y justo cuando empezaba a compadecerme de mí mis­mo —titubeó—. Espera un momento. ¿Por qué ha decidido el capitán enviarme a mí? —pre­guntó recelosamente, mirando de soslayo hacia la puerta cerrada de su superior—. Lo último que me encargó fue investigar la misteriosa muerte de una vaca mutilada. Pensaron que ha­bían sido unos extraterrestres.

Su compañera puso cara de desagrado.

—Está cabreado porque conseguiste trabajar con el FBI, mientras que a él lo rechazaron un par de veces. Pero dice que puedes encargarte del caso porque este mes no lo has puesto en ningún brete. Todavía.

—No será fácil. De hecho, apuesto la paga de una semana a que la prensa habrá puesto las lupas antes de que anochezca.

—Prefiero no sumarme a la apuesta. Por cierto, el capitán dice que deberías dejar de repostar en esa nueva gasolinera con personal ex­clusivamente femenino. Da mala fama al depar­tamento.

Ryusaki enarcó ambas cejas.

— ¿Tiene algo en contra de que las mujeres sirvan gasolina? —preguntó con aire inocente.

—No es gasolina lo único que sirven —la agente se ruborizó al comprender lo que había dicho y salió como una exhalación.

Ryusaki esbozó una sonrisita perversa mien­tras ella se marchaba. Luego tomó la hoja de trabajo y salió de la oficina, recogiendo el som­brero Stetson por el camino.

En Shibuya, una esbelta mujer con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, y gafas con montura dorada sobre sus chispeantes ojos castaños, in­tentaba consolar a uno de los expertos en infor­mática de la oficina del fiscal general.

—En realidad, le caes bien, Dan —dijo Miyuki Chitose al joven recién salido de la universidad, que apenas llevaba un mes en su pri­mer trabajo. Parecía destruido—. De veras.

Dan, peliazul y de ojos azules, miró hacia la puerta de Harukaze Saeki, el fiscal general de Tokio, y enrojeció aún más.

—Dijo que por mi culpa su ordenador se había bloqueado mientras estaba hablando con el consejero sobre la próxima reunión con el emperador. Se cortó la conexión con la red y no pudo volver a conectarse. Me arrojó el ratón a la cabeza.

—Solo arroja cosas cuando Kana está enfada­da con él. Pero se le pasa enseguida. Además, el consejero es primo tercero suyo —señaló Miyuki—, Y mío, ahora que lo pienso —añadió pensativamente—. No pasa nada, Dan. Tienes que aprender a no tomarte sus prontos tan a pe­cho.

El joven la miró hoscamente.

—A ti nunca te grita.

—Yo soy una mujer —señaló ella—. Su mentalidad anticuada le impide gritarle a las mujeres. Sus hermanos y él recibieron una edu­cación muy estricta, y no han sabido avanzar con los tiempos.

—Tiene cuatro hermanos y dice que todos se parecen a él. ¡Imagínate!

Miyuki recordó que Dan era hijo único, igual que ella.

—No todos se parecen a él. En cualquier caso, viven en Fukuoka, Hondo. Los casados se han apaciguado mucho —no se atrevió a pensar en los dos Saeki que seguían solteros, Hikaru y Koujiro. Las historias sobre sus ansias de galletas caseras, y las cosas que hacían para satisfacer­las, llevaban camino de convertirse en leyenda.

—Pues los solteros no se han apaciguado nada. Uno de ellos se llevó a rastras a la cocine­ra de un restaurante de Shibuya la semana pasa­da. ¡Hasta enviaron a la policía especial tras él!

—Enviaron a Eiji Kikumaru —replicó Miyuki—. También es primo nuestro. Pero todo fue una especie de broma. Y no se la llevó a rastras, exactamente... En fin, no tiene importancia —estaba hablando demasiado deprisa. Sus meji­llas se habían acalorado cuando oyó mencionar a la policía especial.

Tenía dolorosos recuerdos de un oficial en particular, al que había amado apasionadamen­te. Sakuno, la hermana de Tezuka Ryusaki, le había dicho que Tezuka sufrió un ataque de furia, motivado por el alcohol, poco después de que rompieran y se enfrentaran en la sala de justicia, en un juicio por asesinato. Tezuka dejó su gusto por los rangers al poco tiempo e ingresó en el FBI. Sakuno también le había dicho que Tezuka casi ha­bía enloquecido sintiéndose culpable por un incidente aún más antiguo, acaecido cuando Miyuki tenía quince años y él trabajaba de policía en Kantou. Resultaba extraño, se dijo, recor­dando las dolorosas palabras que Tezuka le había dirigido cuando rompieron. Miyuki le había dicho a Sakuno que no lo culpaba por haber dudado de su inocencia. Al menos, una parte de ella no lo culpaba. Pero otra parte más oscura deseaba colgarlo bocabajo de un roble por el sufrimiento de aquellos dos años. Tezuka jamás creyó realmente su historia hasta aquella última y desastrosa cita, y la dejó sin más explicaciones tras haber hecho que se sintiera como una prostituta. Ella lo había ama­do, pero Tezuka no debía de haberla correspondi­do. De lo contrario, no se habría ido de Tokio, por mucho que aquel juicio los hubiese enemis­tado.

Miyuki se aclaró la garganta, disipando los recuerdos eróticos de su última cita con Tezuka, y volvió a centrar su atención en el pobre y alicaí­do Dan Taichi.

—Hablaré con Harukaze —prometió—. De he­cho, tengo que acercarme a su despacho.

—Me gusta trabajar aquí —dijo Dan ansiosa­mente—. Coméntaselo. Y dile que arreglaré el ordenador para que la próxima vez no vuelva a bloquearse.

—Muy bien. Pero alegra esa cara. No es el fin del mundo.

Cuando Miyuki entró en el despacho de Harukaze Saeki, fiscal general de Tokio, lo encontró colgando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, como si acabase de morder un alimento en mal estado.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Miyuki.

Harukaze se removió en la silla, con la mano ar­tificial apoyada en la mesa. Parecía tan real que, a veces, uno olvidaba que le habían amputado la verdadera. Harukaze era corpulento, moreno y for­midable. Kana, su atractiva esposa, y sus dos hi­jos le sonreían desde el revoltijo de fotografías alineadas en una mesa situada tras él.

—Era el ayudante del fiscal de Kantou —explicó Harukaze—. Se ha producido un asesinato aparentemente relacionado con la mafia lo­cal. A pocos metros del club nocturno de Renji Yanagi —la miró de reojo—. Un mafioso local. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Me suena el nombre, aunque no sé exacta­mente de qué. Pero el caso no nos concierne, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, puede que sí. Todo depende de si podemos relacionar a Yanagi con el asesinato. El fiscal del distrito telefoneó al jefe de policía y le dio permiso para que un agente de la policía especial colaborase en la investigación. Tezuka Ryusaki, concretamente —Harukaze levantó una mano cuando ella hizo ademán de protes­tar—. Sé que hay mala sangre entre ustedes, pero Yanagi es un criminal muy conocido. Ten­go tantas ganas de echarle el guante como el fis­cal del distrito, así que voy a enviarte como en­lace de mi oficina durante la investigación. Este caso me da mala espina.

Miyuki no estaba escuchando. El corazón se le había acelerado.

— ¿Puedes imaginarnos a Ryusaki y a mí trabajando juntos? Solo será posible si le confiscas todas las balas y me obligas a dejar mi pis­tola inmovilizadora aquí en Shizuoka.

Harukaze emitió una risita. Pese a lo trágica que había sido su vida, Miyuki seguía siendo fuerte, independiente e ingeniosa. Gracias a su licenciatura en derecho criminal, se había incorporado a la Unidad de Investigación Espe­cial de Harukaze hacía dos años. Y lo cierto era que le encantaba el trabajo. Tenía acceso al re­putado Centro de Investigación Criminal de Japón, que suministraba importante informa­ción a las agencias de policía en casi todo el mundo y a veces trabajaban con la CIA, INTERPOL y el FBI.

—Aún no hay nada claro —añadió Harukaze—. Puede que el asesinato no tenga nada que ver con Yanagi, aunque yo ruego que así sea. Pero he preferido ponerte sobre aviso, por si tienes que acudir.

—Está bien. Gracias, Harukaze.

—Somos familia. Más o menos —Harukaze frunció el ceño—. ¿Era tu primo tercero el que estaba emparentado con mi abuelastra...?

—Déjalo —gruñó ella—. Haría falta un ge­nealogista para saberlo.

—En fin. No pueden acusarme de nepotismo por haberte contratado, pero somos primos leja­nos. Familia —añadió Harukaze con una cálida sonrisa—. Como todo el personal.

—Celebro que lo creas así. Porque el «pri­mo» Dan quiere que sepas que adora su trabajo y que lamenta haber fastidiado tu ordenador —dijo Miyuki irónicamente—. Y que espera que no lo eches del Departamento de Internet.

Los ojos de Harukaze emitieron chispas.

—¡Puedes decirle al primo Dan que se vaya a la... !

—No lo digas —advirtió ella—. O llamaré a Kana para divertirme. – y sonrío.

Harukaze apretó los dientes.

—Oh, está bien —frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿qué querías?

—Un ascenso —empezó a decir Miyuki, con­tando con los dedos—. Un ordenador que no se bloquee cada vez que meto un programa. Un es­cáner nuevo, que el viejo es lentísimo. Otro archivador. ¿Y tal vez uno de esos perritos robots tan monos? Podría enseñarle a traerme los ar­chivos...

— ¡Siéntate!

Miyuki se sentó, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Cruzó las piernas y se dispuso a hablarle de cierta consulta legal que había remitido por fax un fiscal de distrito rural. Por deferencia a Harukaze, disimuló su inquietud ante el hecho de que el destino pudiera hacerla coincidir de nuevo con Tezuka Ryusaki.

Miyuki estaba prácticamente temblando cuando salió del despacho de Harukaze. Tenía que ser un asesinato fácil de resolver, se dijo firmemente. No podía ver a Ryusaki de nuevo cuando apenas estaba empezando a olvidarlo. Sin embargo, una incesante aprensión la atormentó durante el resto del día, como si en el fondo supiera que aquel homicidio de Shibuya iba a cambiar su destino. Aquella tarde, tras llegar a su apartamento y saludar a su gato, Chise, Miyuki sacó su álbum de fotos. No lo había abierto durante dos dolo­rosos años, pero ahora ardía en deseos de ver a aquel hombre alto, elegante y formidable de su pasado. Había amado a Tezuka más que a su propia vida. No obstante, él había descubierto un se­creto sobre Miyuki que lo había destrozado. Se separó de sus brazos, la maldijo rotundamente y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Pocos días después, Miyuki fue con un conocido suyo, llamado Shinji Ibu, a una fiesta en la que murió un acau­dalado anciano de Shibuya. Miyuki acusó al mejor amigo de Tezuka, y candidato a vicegober­nador, del asesinato, por ser el único heredero del anciano. Tezuka utilizó su pasado contra ella en el juicio para salvar a su amigo. No habí­an vuelto a hablar desde entonces. En realidad, Miyuki no podía culpar a Ryusaki por haber defendido a su mejor amigo. Pero, si de verdad la hubiese querido, no la ha­bría abandonado tan alegremente ni la habría tratado como a un trapo sucio. Casi todos en Shibuya sabían que Ryusaki jamás reconocería el amor aunque lo tuvie­se delante de las narices. Y probablemente era cierto. Era un solitario por naturaleza. Tanto él como su hermana, Sakuno, habían vivido una infancia de absoluta pobreza. Su madre había muerto de cáncer poco después de que Miyuki y él rompieran.

Chise empezó a ronronear y se restregó contra el brazo de Miyuki, sacándola de sus tris­tes cavilaciones.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella, acari­ciándolo—. Está bien, Chise. Compartiremos una hamburguesa —dijo levantándose y despe­rezándose. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la oscura melena caía en cascada hasta sus caderas. A Tezuka solía encantarle que lo llevara así.

Miyuki hizo una mueca. ¡Tenía que dejarse de recuerdos!

- - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Al fin volví… Pese a quien le pese XDDD… Que tal chicas, ¿cómo han estado? Seguro que me extrañaron ¿cierto? Yo también a ustedes, no saben como la he pasado durante este tiempo lejos del fanfiction, con las justas y tenía tiempo para leer algunas novelas, jeje y no dejé reviews, pero ya volví ;) Ahora con respecto a está **TRANSCRIPCIÓN, **aclarando que **NO** es un **FIC** porque no lo cree, **NI** una **ADAPTACIÓN** porque no he modificado nada, simplemente agregar y cambiar, nada más sencillo que eso… En fin… A quien le guste bien y si no les gusta pues, bien también, total estamos aquí para divertirnos y pasar un agradable momento de relax. Ahora otra aclaración, si una pide reviews es para comentar que tal les pareció la novela en sí, no para regocijarnos que cuantas personas lo leen ni de vanagloriarnos hipócritamente por ser "creativas" de haber hecho algo como esto, nuevamente lo pongo, **"TRANSCRIPCIÓN", **y que por cierto, he leído las cláusulas y reglas y no dicen que estén prohibidos, lo que está prohibida es que se firme una historia que no es de nuestra AUTORÍA, por eso en el inicio se pone que la novela se llama tal y escrita por tal (original) persona.

Sin más que agregar paso a agradecer a todas las chicas que estuvieron conmigo en las otras TRANSCRIPCIONES, como siempre que las… ¿como podría poner en este caso?... las escojo, porque no las hago, jejeje… Son de la genialísima y talentosa Diana Palmer, de ella y nadie más, he dicho… En sus reviews coméntenme que les pareció. Estoy ansiosa por saber si les gustó, luego de esta novela, Viridiana y yo les presentaremos como un epilogo de las tres novelas juntas de Diana Palmer, valga la redundancia, ya que estas tres se complementan una con la otra, El Señor del Desierto, Del Odio al Amor y esta última, Corazones Heridos. Hasta el siguiente capitulo chicas…

Con respecto a mi propio fic, Olvido para Recordar, no falta mucho para terminarla, así que les pido un poco más de paciencia, aunque seguro que les dio como a Sakuma de mi historia y se olvidaron XDDD, pero si la termino, como sea… :D :D

¡¡¡¡JANE!!!!


End file.
